Rocky and Bullwinkle in Lost Galaxy
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags take a trip to a lost world and meet some robots. Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and their friends Crusader and Rags are taking a trip to a space adventure in galaxies and last time when they've been in space when the gang have saved Fern, Miss Poodle and Marissa and their guardians have cast a spell on the aliens and turning them into stone statues and now they are taking a trip to another galaxy that they've never been before so they hear magic and it's Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora appears with their magic and they told them that there's lost Galaxy. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags asks Huaxing, Shanying and Friends where can they find the lost galaxy, and Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora replied them that all they got to do is to go to space find the Lost Galaxy, they can find what is in the lost galaxy so they blasted into space. They search the right spell/incantation in their book of magic and it's telling them to do a space adventure to do that, they must find the Stars to lead the five heroes to the lost galaxy. Meanwhile at Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader and Nightshade discovered that the immortal Friends showing their mortals/normals Friends the lost galaxy and they can help them to find it in space, Fearless Leader and Nightshade has a evil plan to capture them before they can go to space and they will do that. Nightshade asks Fearless Leader, how are they going to do that, Fearless Leader told him that they send Boris, Natasha and Snidely to follow the heroes tracks. Back to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags, they and the immortal witches see Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Nell are being captured by those aliens so they have come to rescue them in the lost galaxy so the gang blasted there immediately. When the gang and the immortal gang follow the Glamitorians, they're heading to those stars and then they take them to the evil alien sorceress who wants to kill all earthlings, but Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags arrest the aliens while Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora realizes that those aliens turn out that they are pirates aliens and they are stronger than them. Pirates Aliens are led by Captain Stromkus and he's stronger than earthlings, Karen asks Stromkus why is he doing this, but Captain Stromkus told them because they have to capture them, but Huaxing, Shanying and Friends told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags that the alien sorceress knows Valehinba who is plan to take over the earth and they must save Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Nell so he can trapped and his his revenge on them. Then suddenly, the two engines, Moose and Squirrel Turbo came and rescue Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags. After the two talking Turbo rescue the heroes, Rocky and Bullwinkle told Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags that they've met Moose and Squirrel Turbo before when they meet the family durring the race, they have defeated their rivals Badenov and Fatale Turbo, and now they will meets some robots friends and they can help them to stand up to Captain Stromkus. When Moose and Squirrel Turbo take Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to robotics planet, they meet a magic yellow robot named, Marxikzel and he welcomes his new guests to his planet and he and his wife, Marxizekele are trying to figure out Captain Stromkus's weakness. Marxikzel and Marxizekele told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends that they've tried to find the weakness for Captain Stromkus and it's very hard to find it, they told also the Immortal gang to to search for his weakness so it could might kill him. Meanwhile at the pirate rocket ship, The immortal Friends are hearing everything what Captain Stromkus what he doesn't like what could kill him is the water gun so Huaxing and Shanying and Friends are off to Robotics Planet and warn Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. Back at Robotics Planet, Marxikzel and Marxizekele are giving Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends some meals with their magic antennas. Rocky and Bullwinkle love these robots and in the future robots can help people. Then suddenly they heard Huaxing, Shanying and Friends appear with their magic and they told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends that water gun is Captain Stromkus's weakness, that's what Marxizekele and Marxikzel have been looking for but they don't have water in their planet. Moose and Squirrel Turbo told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Marxikzel to come with them to find some water gun in another planet. Moose and Squirrel Turbo took Rocky, Bullwinkle and Marxikzel to another planet called Aquafinia-Neptunia and they found water there but how are they going to carry it, Gidney and Cloyd show up and told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Marxikzel that they needs to find some water in some water bucket so they get some water in each bucket and put them in eschew water gun. After that, Moose and Squirrel Turbo took Rocky, Bullwinkle, Marxikzel, Gidney and Cloyd with some water gun back to Robotics Planet. When they get back, they realize that all robots, included Rocky and Bullwinkle's friends are gone and they found a note, they read it and says "Dear, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Marxikzel, I took your friends and your wife so i have replaced by shapeshifting monsters with their disguised of your fake friends, so join me and my army in the spaceship right now, signed by Valehinba and Stromkus", after Rocky, Bullwinkle, Marxikzel, Gidney, Cloyd, Moose and Squirrel Turbo see the letter, they see those shapshifting monsters dressed as Karen, Marxizekele, Crusader, Rags, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Nell and they are going to attack them. Then suddenly, Huaxing and Shanying and Friends save them and then they use their powers to blast the fake hereos and blasts them faraway from Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends so they have to go save Karen, Marxizekele, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags. Meanwhile in the spaceship, Valehinba said that she has created shapeshifting monsters with her Glamitorian magic as she told Stromkus, Boris, Natasha and Snidely to put Rocky and Bullwinkle's Friends in the cursing machine and their plans to turn them into humanoid vegetables. Outside the spaceship, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Marxikzel, Gidney, Cloyd, Moose and Squirrel Turbo made their way and they don't know how to go pass those shapeshifting monsters, they came to Captain Stromkus and Valehinba along with Boris, Natasha and Snidely and they demanded them to let their friends go, but Captain Stromkus laughed at the gang and told them that he can refuse to do it but Rocky, Bullwinkle and Marxikzel have a water gun and they are not afraid to use it so they shoots water on Captain Stromkus and his alien pirates and they started to melt down. After Captain Stromkus and his pirates melted, Valehinba is very angry because unhappy of the gang whose blast water on aliens, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Marxikzel, Gidney and Cloyd frees Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader, Rags and Marxizekele from this prison as Huaxing, Shanying and Friends are fighting with Valehinba so they challenging her by using their powers to get blasted into the portal and throw Valehinba away in it. After that they closed the portal, they told Rocky and Bullwnkle and Friends that they have defeat Valehinba and they've throws her into the mystical portal and they are all safe. Later Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends told Boris, Natasha and Snidely why did they ever do anything bad to help those evil creatures, Boris told the heroes that he, Natasha and Snidely were sent by Fearless Leader and Nightshade to the space, but they are not very happy so they all fly back to earth and landed on Fearless Leader's lare. Fearless Leader and Nightshade are shocked and look at them that Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are angry at those villains, Karen told Fearless Leader and Nightshade if they ever sends those three spies to follow her and her friends, Gidney, Cloyd, Marxikzel and Marxizekele will capture them and take them to their planets and they understand that. After that, they returned to Frostbite Falls and tells anyone about their adventures, they tell Captain Peachfuzz, Becky and other citizens of Frostbite Falls about their adventures in the lost galaxy and they all understand that and they lived happily ever after! The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies